degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Out of My Head/@comment-3575890-20140706085920/@comment-3284502-20140706182622
Woah! Hold on everybody. Looks like bitchy bear CC is about to get a liiiiiiittle bit bitchier. 1. Go home after work and change into something feminine. Then go on your date. Don’t wear your work clothes. Bitch please. If I didn't even bother changing from my school uniform most days, why would I bother changing from my work clothes? Unless we're going somewhere fancy with a dress code. But if that's the case, he's probably not my type. I don't *do* fancy first dates (well, I wouldn't if I'd ever had one. :P ) and if he wouldn't even respect that, I'm probably dreading the night anyways. 2. Dress like a girl – wear light makeup, soft colors, a skirt or a dress and heels. Hang on, let me check something real quick! *pauses, ponders* Yep, still identify as female. And since these are my clothes, I must be dressed like a girl! Yeah, take your makeup and softly coloured skirts/dresses and shove them. They're not for me. And if I try to walk in heels, I WILL break something. Possibly my foot. Fuck that. 3. Let the man pick the restaurant (even if it’s not your favorite). Who says we're going to a restaurant?! Presumptuous little bastard, aren't you? Then again, if he can't respect "I don't like fancy first dates" I guess I shouldn't expect him to understand "I eat early, I've probably already had dinner." either. Boy, my hypothetical date sure is a winner, isn't he? Either way, if he's dragging me somewhere I hate, I will tell him ahead of time. Sorry bud, if you're not listening to a word I say about when I eat or what kind of first date I want, the least you can do is buy me dinner that won't suck. 4. Don’t be argumentative when you disagree with something he says – agree to disagree and be a good listener. Ahahahahahahahaha, NO. I'm a bitch. I argue when I feel it is appropriate. Talk shit, I live with it? I think NOT. 5. Don’t talk about work on your date. I will talk about whatever I damn well please. 6. Let him lead (order for you, open doors, hail the cab, etc) Dude, around here, everyone opens doors for everyone. That's called good manners. Nice try. And no, I will order for myself. It feels weird letting someone else do it. Whoever hails the cab first, hails the cab first. He can deal with it. If I'm worrying about catering to his delicate little ego all night, how will I have any fun? 7. Let your guard down. Be warm, genuine – be yourself. IIIIIIIIIIIIIII - don't hate that advice. Huh. Well done. Blind archers and targets it seems. 8. Smile Thank you, Captain Obvious. 9. Be appreciative. Thank him for choosing such an excellent restaurant and for planning a wonderful evening. Let him know he did a good job and that you had a really nice time. Obviously I'm going to say thanks for the date. Again, good manners. Even if it ends up sucking, he still tried and so deserves the courtesy. Odds are if he's as disrespectful as this advice makes him out to be, I won't ever date him again, so what's the harm in letting him believe it was epic? '10. Don’t send a thank you email, text or call him after the date. Let him pursue you. If he’s interested, you’ll hear from him – and soon. *bored* Because boys are the chasers right? Yeah, no. I'll send him anything I want. Also, thank you messages are again under the banner of common courtesy. So fuck you. Well, this was a waste of pixels. Who writes this shit anyways?